Geister
Geister ist die achte Folge der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Cristina platzt morgens in Merediths und Dereks Zimmer, um mit Meredith über Erica Hahns Kündigung zu sprechen. Derek wird von den beiden Freundinnen regelrecht aus dem Bett geschmissen. Als er die Haustür öffnet, steht Sadie, eine alte Freundin von Meredith, vor ihm. Sie nennt Meredith "Death", Meredith nennt sie "Die". Die beiden Frauen feiern ihr Wiedersehen, so dass sich nun Cristina rausgeschmissen fühlt. Als der Arbeitstag für alle beginnt, sieht Izzie im Krankenhaus auch weiterhin Denny und spricht mit ihm, während Cristina die Wunden an Lexies Arm auffallen, worüber sie Meredith informiert. Derek versucht Meredith klar zu machen, dass sie Interesse am Wohlergehen ihrer Schwester zeigen sollte. Sie wissen nicht, dass Lexie und die anderen Anfänger im Keller Operationstechniken aneinander üben. Schließlich wird ein Patient eingeliefert, der in eine Müllpresse geraten ist und dessen Oberschenkelknochen sich in seine Brust verharkt hat. Owen ruft neben Callie, Cristina und Meredith auch Derek und Mark hinzu. Sadie gehört nun zu den Assistenzärzten im ersten Jahr und ist ebenfalls bei dem Fall dabei. Als der Patient, Timothy Miller, aufwacht, will er keinesfalls operiert werden, da er obdachlos ist und der Verlust seines Beins für ihn fatal wäre. Owen respektiert den Wunsch des Mannes und sagt die OP ab. Bailey führt derweil die neue Herzchirurgin Virginia Dixon durch das Krankenhaus. Virginia leidet am Asperger-Syndrom, einer leichten Form des Autismus, und besitzt infolgedessen kein richtiges Verständnis für die Interaktion mit anderen Personen. Izzie, weiterhin begleitet von Denny, kümmert sich um Virginias Patienten, den Navajo-Indianer Clay Bedonie. Diesem wurde ein Spenderherz zur Unterstützung seines eigenen, kranken Herzens implantiert, doch er fühlt sich von dem Geist der Spenderin verfolgt und will das Spenderherz nicht mehr. Virginia kann mit der Situation überhaupt nicht umgehen, während Izzie nur zu gut weiß, wie es ist, von einem Geist verfolgt zu werden. Derek und Mark sind mit Owens Entscheidung, Timothy nicht zu operieren, alles andere als einverstanden. Sie wollen die OP vornehmen und ein künstliches Bein aus Titanium für den Obdachlosen zusammenbasteln. Nachdem Cristina eine wenig erfreuliche Begegnung mit Virginia hatte, fragt sie Callie nach Erica und erfährt so, dass Erica und Callie eine sexuelle Beziehung hatten. Derweil spricht Meredith die überraschte Lexie auf deren Wunden an, doch sie werden von Mark unterbrochen, der Lexie bei der OP an Timothy dabei haben will. Meredith ist über Marks Interesse an ihrer kleinen Schwester beunruhigt und spricht mit Derek darüber. Lexie teilt den anderen Anfängern derweil mit, dass sie ihre Selbstbehandlungen für eine Weile einstellen sollten, um keinen weiteren Verdacht zu erregen, doch Sadie sieht das ganz anders. Sie ist von dem Geheimbund begeistert und schneidet sich mit einem Skalpell in den Rücken, damit einer der anderen die Wunde nähen kann. Izzie spricht mit Clay über Geister. Clay will sie bei seiner OP danach nicht mehr dabei haben, denn sein eigener Geist reicht ihm. Izzie beobachtet die OP von der Galerie aus und sagt Denny, dass er nicht real sei und sie krank oder verrückt ist, doch Denny betont, real zu sein. Er bittet Izzie, ihn zu berühren, was sie jedoch nicht will. Die OP entwickelt sich derweil anders als erwartet, denn Clays Herz schlägt auch nach der Abtrennung des Spenderherzens normal weiter. Bei Timothys OP erntet Lexie viel Lob für ihre guten Nähte, was Cristina als fähige Lehrerin dastehen lässt. Dennoch stirbt Timothy. Cristina weiß nun, was die Anfänger heimlich treiben, und fordert sie auf, dies zu beenden. Izzie sagt Denny, dass sie ihn liebt und immer lieben wird, ihn jedoch gehen lassen muss. Alex beobachtet Izzie und spricht sie auf ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten an. Er will ihr helfen und sie bittet ihn, das Sweatshirt, das sie einst für Denny gestrickt hat, zu verbrennen. Währenddessen will Derek von Meredith die Wahrheit über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Sadie erfahren. Meredith ist bereit, ihn einzuweihen, betont aber, dass Derek es niemandem erzählen darf. Cristina will sich bei Owen erkundigen, wie es ihm nach Timothys Tod geht, woraufhin er sie erst anschreit und dann leidenschaftlich küsst. Izzie muss erkennen, dass die Verbrennung von Dennys Sweatshirt und ihr Abschied nichts gebracht haben. Sie sieht ihn erneut und ist verzweifelt. Denny bittet sie abermals, ihn zu berühren, was sie schließlich auch tut. Sie kann ihn tatsächlich spüren und beginnt ihn zu küssen. Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Special Gast-Star * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Denny Duquette Gast-Stars * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Melissa George als Dr. Sadie Harris * August Schellenberg als Clay Bedonie * Ed Lauter als Timothy Miller * Brandon Scott als Dr. Ryan Spalding * Mary McDonnell als Dr. Virginia Dixon Co-Stars * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce * Nicole Cummins as Sanitäterin Nicole Musik *'The Uniform '''von ''The Flying Tourbillon Orchestra *'Ah, Ah, Ah' von The Coral Sea *'It's a Funny Thing' von Jets Overhead *'Falling for You '''von ''Seabird *'Trouble Is a Friend' von'' Lenka'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel These Ties That Bind ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''RJ Cowdery. Intro Es ist intensiv, was sich im OP abspielt, wenn Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stehen und man im Hirn rumfummelt, als wäre es Knetmasse. Man verbündet sich mit den Chirurgen, die mit einem am OP-Tisch stehen, ein unzertrennliches Bündnis, das sich nicht in Worte fassen lässt. Es entsteht ein vertrauliches Gefühl, wenn man so miteinander verbunden ist. Ob es einem nun gefällt oder nicht, diese Menschen werden zur Familie. Outro Was genau uns miteinander verbindet, kann man manchmal unmöglich erklären. Man bleibt miteinander verbunden, auch wenn das Bündnis vermeintlich zerbrochen ist. So manches Bündnis setzt Zeit, Raum und Logik außer Kraft, denn manche Bindungen sind vorbestimmt. Zitate *Cristina: Die böse Hexe des Westens ist tot. *Meredith: Bildlich gesprochen tot oder richtig tot? *Derek: Hey, von wem ist die Rede? *Cristina: Hahn. Auf dem Brett fehlt ihr Name. Alle ihre OPs wurden gestrichen. Ich kann echt nicht sagen wieso, aber ich glaube es heißt "Hahn adé". *Derek: Das ist wirklich jammerschade. Sie ist klasse. Ihr redet nicht mit ihr. *Cristina: Anscheinend waren sie zusammen mit dem Rucksack in Europa unterwegs. Na ja vor'm Studium. Die Frau hat mich eben quasi aus dem Bett geschmissen! *Derek: Ohhh, das ist ja furchtbar! *Cristina: Und Death? Ihr Name ist nicht Death, sondern Meredith. *Derek: Ich hab vollstes Verständnis. *Cristina: Ich meine, sie hat diese Frau noch nie erwähnt. Dann waren sie bestimmt nicht so gut befreundet. *Derek: Immerhin so gut, dass wir beide rausgeflogen sind. Willkommen in meiner Welt! *Derek: Sie ist also deine Vor-Cristina-Cristina? Sie nennt dich Tod, sagst du mir wieso? *Meredith: Oh nein, die Geschichten von Tod und Tod bleiben lieber unerzählt. *Cristina: Hey, dein Schwesterherz schneidet sich übrigens die Armchen in Scheiben. Und nichts Neues, wieso Hahn den fliegenden Affen gemacht hat. Wir sehen uns. *Derek: Übersetzt du mir das? *Meredith: Lexie ritzt sich eventuell und keiner weiß, wieso Hahn weg ist. *Derek: Glaubst du, dass das stimmt mit Lexie? *Meredith: Woher soll ich das wissen? Keine Ahnung. *Derek: Und was machst du jetzt deswegen? *Meredith: Nichts! *Derek: Sie ist deine Schwester. Nichts tun geht nicht. *Meredith: Und? *Derek: Und deine Familie. *Meredith: Das versteh ich nicht ganz. *Derek: Lexie ist deine Familie. Vergiss es. *Cristina: Dr. Dixon? Ich bin Cristina Yang. Ich bin Assistenzärztin hier und möchte meinen Facharzt in Kardiologie machen. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn Sie... *Dr. Dixon: Sind die anderen nicht mehr für mich zuständig? *Cristina: Oh, welche anderen bitte? *Dr. Dixon: Die Schwarze, der Mann und die mit den strohblonden Haaren. *Cristina: Äh, nicht dass ich wüsste: Ich... *Dr. Dixon: Und wieso reden Sie dann mit mir? *Cristina: Wieso ist Hahn weg? Ist ja auch egal, aber das kann man doch grade biegen, oder? Es sei denn sie wurde gefeuert. Ist sie gefeuert worden? *Callie: Sie kommt nicht zurück. *Cristina: Das weißt du nicht! *Mark: Doch, irgendwie schon. *Cristina: Wieso? *Callie: Weil sie nicht... Sie ist zu... Wir hatten Krach. *Cristina: Ach bitte, Meredith und ich, wir streiten uns ständig und trotzdem arbeiten wir zusammen. Hahn war ja nicht deine Geliebte oder irgendsowas. *''Callie und Mark gucken, als wenn sie ertappt worden sind'' *Cristina: Oh mein Gott! Sie war deine Geliebte? *Callie: Das ähh, war noch nicht so klar. *Cristina: Ähm Moment, bist du jetzt 'ne Lesbe? *Mark: Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht war's ja 'n einmaliger Ausrutscher. *Callie: Ein zweimaliger Ausrutscher. Aber egal. Es ist vorbei. *Cristina: Geht es dir gut? *Mark: Es geht ihr gut. Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe. *Derek: Erzählst du mir was über Tod und Tod? *Meredith: Nein, aber ich hab brav mit Lexie geredet. Und jetzt musst du was für mich tun. *Derek: Und das wäre? *Meredith: Du musst Mark sagen, er soll seinen kleinen Sloan aus der kleinen Grey raushalten. *Derek: Er ist doch nicht hinter dir her!? *Meredith: Nein, nicht aus meiner kleinen Grey! Lexies kleiner Grey! Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist, aber das letzte, was sie braucht, ist, dass Sloan über sie herfällt. Also du musst ihm sagen: "Finger weg von der kleinen Grey". Ja? *Derek: Ich versuch mein Bestes. *Meredith: Die kleine Grey, Derek. Die kleine Grey. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode